Etto,toeto
by Eliza-Kagamine
Summary: <html><head></head>Nuestra querida Luka necesita escribir una cancion nueva, pero al salir al parque se topa con una pequeña niña timida con un gorro de neko, ¿Luka se inspirara en ella? / Onee-Shot! Entren y lean/ Dejen reviews</html>


[_**Hola! Pues aquii con un One-Shot que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba "Toeto" nwn la verdad adoro esa cancion de Luka, (ademas de Just Be Friends claro XP) todavía sigo con el de "Karakuri Burst" pero aun no se me ocurre algo y eso que planeo acabarlo antes de las vacaciones ya veree como lo logro, bueno vamos con el Fiic nwn]**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ella estaba segura que las ventas de sus canciones no iba muy bien, desde que saco a la venta "Just Be Friends" se hizo un lugar en Vocaloid, pero tenia que sacar una nueva canción o pronto seria olvidada, una mas…

Había tenido una platica con Meiko Sakine (una de las Vocaloid que mas tiempo tenia ahí) hace unos minutos, hablando justamente sobre eso.

-¿Meiko?- dijo aquella joven de cabellos rosados mirando a la castaña tomando sake, como siempre.

-Que bien que llegaste Luka- dijo Meiko tornándose un poco seria- Hay cosas importantes de las cuales hay que hablar- Luka se sintió nerviosa enseguida, ella era una novata en eso de Vocaloid, ya que hace no mucho que llego y ya sentía que perdería todo- Tu canción "Just Be Friends" fue claro un éxito, pero tienes que sacar una canción pronto, te estas quedando atrás de todos Luka, hasta de Gakupo- Luka se sintió furiosa, ya que Gakupo había entrado mucho después de ella y el ya tenia mas éxito que ella. Luka suspiro y la miro.

-Entiendo… -fue lo único que dijo antes de salir a tomar aire fresco.

Luka miro el cielo mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque, su carrera soñada de cantante se estaba yendo a la basura, y lo más rápido posible. No quería que nadie la olvidara y menos quedarse fuera de Vocaloid, a ella le agradaba estar ahí.

Sentía a los gemelos y a Miku como los hermanos menores que nunca tuvo, también le tiene un sentimiento especial a Kaito y Meiko, quien fueron los que la metieron a Vocaloid gracias a que Meiko la escucho cantar un día, y el mas nuevo, Gakupo, bueno, el casi no le importaba, pero al parecer ella le gustaba a Gakupo, pero ella no le importaba eso, ella no iba a aceptar que quizás sentía algo por Gakupo, pero claro si es que en verdad sentía algo por el, nunca lo diría.

Suspiro la joven mientras echaba la cabeza atrás, tenia que hacer una canción y esa canción tenia que ser famosa a como de lugar, pero… ¿De que seria su canción? ¿Amor? ¿Misterio?

Suspiro de nuevo, la verdad es que nada se le ocurría para una canción, pensó en todo, pero nada… un sonido la distrajo… acaso era ¿Una niña llorando?

Empezó a buscar con la mirada de donde podría venir ese llanto hasta que lo encontró, una niña pequeña, con vestido rosa fuerte, cabellos rosados como los de ella y en su cabeza un gorro de neko, eso llamo la atención de Luka y se acerco a ella lentamente, una vez que la vio al rostro, noto que era muy parecida a ella.

-Disculpa, ¿Estas bien pequeña?- pregunta Luka viendo a la pequeña a la cara, la pequeña reacciona sonrojada tapándose con su gorro de neko, Luka sonrío ante al acto de la pequeña- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? No te are nada- le sonríe tiernamente Luka, la pequeña niña levanto un poco la mirada- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Etto, toeto- murmuro la pequeña, Luka la miro un poco confundida, la tomo del hombro y le sonrío.

-Jeje disculpa no te entendí muy bien, ¿Podrías repetirlo?- dijo Luka con voz tierna mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

-Etto, toeto- repitió la pequeña otra vez, Luka pareció analizarlo un poco y luego le sonrío.

-Ahh, ¿Te llamas Toeto?- le pregunto Luka, la pequeña asintió sonrojada y avergonzada, Luka por fin entendió, el típico sonido "Etto" y el nombre "Toeto" sonaban tan iguales que diciéndolos juntos en la misma oración, es como si dijeras "Etto" dos veces- Es un lindo nombre, Toeto- dijo Luka aun sonriéndole y las dos se sientan en una banca, Toeto aun se escondía tras su gorro de neko.

-Eh, etto, gracias, y… y ¿Tu nombre?- pregunto Toeto un poco nerviosa y tímida, Luka la miro sonriente, ella niña era de lo mas dulce y tierna

-El mío es Megurine Luka- respondió Luka mas que feliz, la pequeña Toeto la vio sorprendida.

-¿Tu… eres la famosa… Megurine Luka?- pregunto aun tímida Toeto viendo a Luka aun sorprendida.

-Así es- respondió Luka, se sentía de lo más tranquila con la pequeña Toeto, Luka pareció pensar un poco, "Toeto" era un gran nombre para una canción…

-Eh,¿ Luka-San piensa en algo?- pregunto Toeto viendo a Luka, la pelirosada la miro.

-Si, en una canción, sabes pequeña Toeto, me diste una idea para una canción- dijo mas que contenta Luka, Toeto se sonrojo.

-¿En-enserio?- pregunto tímida Toeto viendo a Luka.

-Así es… digo, eres muy tierna y tímida, y supongo que todos tenemos a una "Toeto" dentro de nosotros- dijo Luka guiñándole un ojo.

-Una "Toeto" dentro de nosotros… -repitió la pequeña un poco apenada ya que nadie había dicho algo así.

-Si… ¿pequeña Toeto te gustaría venir conmigo? Claro tendremos que pedirle permiso a tu madre- dijo Luka, poniéndose de pie, Toeto hizo lo mismo que ella.

-No creo que a mi madre le moleste- dijo con una sonrisa Toeto, Luka sonrío un poco insegura, pero termino cediendo y se regreso a su hogar tomando de la mano a Toeto.

Llego a su hogar y no vio a nadie, una nota estaba en la mesa de la sala:

"_Luka, nos fuimos al centro comercial no te esperamos por que te tardaste mucho! Bueno, pero como quiera te traeremos algo_

_Con amor: Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito Y Gakupo"_

Luka arrugo el papel tirandolo a la basura, y se llevo a Toeto a su habitación cuando entraron, Luka y Toeto se sentaron en la cama de Luka, mientras ella sacaba un piano.

-Bien… pensemos, la canción tiene que ser sobre que todos tenemos una "Toeto" dentro de nosotros, y que quizás esa chica es tan tímida que no se atreve a…

-Confesarle al chico que le gusta, su amor- termino Toeto un poco sonrojada, Luka sonrío.

-¡Es una perfecta idea Toeto-Chan!- Luka por instinto abrazo a la pequeña, y así las horas pasaron la canción quedo terminada con todo y melodía, y Luka y Toeto se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente Luka despertó y se sorprendió al no ver a Toeto dormida a su lado, en lugar de Toeto encontró una nota a su lado:

"_Querida Luka, ayer la pase muy bien conmigo misma, tienes razón todos tienen una "Toeto" dentro y tu ya conociste a la tuya, quizás esto para ti será raro, pero es cierto, yo soy esa Toeto que ahora esta dentro de ti, ya será tu decisión si lo crees o no, ah y por cierto, ya dile a Gakupo que lo amas! Te quiero, espero verte algún día,_

_Con amor: Toeto"_

Luka estaba entre confundida y asustada, pero luego sonrío, su pequeña Toeto era ella misma, todavía no se explicaba como, pero lo era, se sentó en la cama y en la esquina de su cama diviso un gorro de neko justo como el de Toeto, no lo dudo y se puso el gorro y salio en busca de sus amigos.

Cuando salio los vio desayunando a todos, todos los presentes dejaron su comida y voltearon a ver a Luka y a su gorro poco usual en ella.

-¡Luka! Ese gorro esta hermoso- exclamo Rin viendo más que embobada el gorro de Luka.

-¿Les gusta? Será para mi nueva canción… - y se sintió orgullosa al decir eso, ya que sabia que esa si iba a ser una canción reconocida. Meiko y los demás sonrieron al escuchar el anuncio de Luka y se apresuraron a grabarla.

Al terminar de grabar todos sonrieron por que Luka, había hecho un gran trabajo con su nuevo trabajo, ya el video y la canción estaban a la venta y todas las personas la adoraron. Luka estaba más que feliz, pero ese éxito se lo tenía que agradecer a su "Toeto"

_**Fiin**_

_**[Y Que tal el one-shot? Pues andava inspirada y esto fue lo que salio de mi retorcida mente XDD jaja espero lo haigan disfrutado, dejen sus reviiews nwn Atte. Eliza Kagamiine ]**_


End file.
